


it takes too long (to get to you)

by light_dragonix



Series: Bjyxjus2week [5]
Category: UNIQ (Band), X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: From friends to lovers, M/M, yibo is sixteen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/pseuds/light_dragonix
Summary: Они расстаются за три дня до семнадцатилетия Ибо.





	it takes too long (to get to you)

**Author's Note:**

> #bjyxjus2week #day4 #np Jus2 — Take
> 
> немного андерэйдж, немного мата  
все плохо, потому что я хотела андерэйдж, забыв, что не умею писать, ахахахахаха

Они расстаются за три дня до семнадцатилетия Ибо. Жань виновато прячет глаза, а Ибо неоправданно громко жуёт резинку. Августовская жара обволакивает их, размягчая кости, плавя мышцы. Дышать нечем в этой духоте, и Жань сглатывает, чтобы хоть немного смочить горло.  
— Ну удачи, — отстраненно говорит Ибо. Он не смотрит на Жаня, только тянет ниже козырёк кепки. Жань встаёт со скамейки и уходит, не оборачиваясь.  
В конце августа он улетает в Гонконг, а Ибо поступает в выпускной класс. Лето оба стараются не вспоминать.

Они начинают встречаться, когда Ибо едва стукнуло шестнадцать. До того два года дружат — переписываются в мессенджере, ходят в кино и скейт-парк, просто валяются в парке. Знакомятся случайно, на каком-то форуме, где обсуждают американские фильмы, и Ибо лезет в личку оскорблять и ругаться. Жань не хочет признавать, что Стэтхэм хороший актёр, и видит в нем только гору мышц для боевиков.

**король королей**  
Ты ещë скажи, что Джонсон плохой актёр, пидрила! 

**люблюшивона**  
Ну да. Он не актёр, а комик-релиф.

**король королей**  
слышь, найду, отпизжу и обоссу!

Потом Ибо предлагает Жаню посмотреть “Шпиона” со Стэтхэмом, и Жань милостиво меняет мнение. И пишет чаще. Сначала говорят только о фильмах, и кроме несовпадения во взглядах на Стэтхэма и Джонсона, они солидарны во всём. Оба считают Эмму Уотсон отличной, а Кристен Стюарт ну очень хорошей актрисой. Оба говорят, что не будет Бонда лучше Пирса Броснана, хотя смотрели всего два фильма бондианы. И оба любят японские аниме полного метра.  
Так и выходят в оффлайн — в кинотеатре крутят “Мой сосед Тоторо”, а они оказываются из одного города. Жань чуть воздухом не давится, когда видит Ибо в первый раз. Ему исполнилось четырнадцать. Жаню уже двадцать. Сначала им неловко, но после кино они идут в кафе и смущение как рукой снимает. Жань с радостью вспоминает своё детство и то, как хорошо и легко было тогда. Ибо же кажется взрослее своего возраста, когда открывает рот, легко забыть, что на форуме в обсуждениях он всех по-детски кроет матом.  
После начинают общаться про жизнь. Жань жалуется на преподов, Ибо на учителей, оба — на гору домашки и желание убиться во время экзаменов. В такие моменты стирается граница возраста между ними. Иногда Жань помогает Ибо с домашкой — пишет эссе по китайскому, читает за него книги и пересказывает вкратце, выделяя основную тему, рисует плакаты, которые повесили на него в честь очередного праздника или школьной ярмарки. Ибо помочь не может, потому просто присылает какие-нибудь бодрые треки, после которых убиться хочется меньше.  
Во время каникул чаще видятся в оффлайне. Жань души не чает в Ибо: балует, подкармливает, следит за каждым словом и жестом. Каждое мгновение следит за тем, чтобы Ибо был счастлив, потому что годы до универа — самые свободные. Да, там школа, домашка, давление родителей, но всё лучше, чем бесконечные проекты, семинары, экзамены, курсовые, когда времени не хватает даже на то, чтобы поскроллить обсуждения и комментарии, не говоря уж о читать. Ибо рядом с Жанем сияет, как новогодняя гирлянда. Капризничает в меру, выпрашивает у гэгэ сладости, отбирает зелёный чай, скидывает с дивана, потому что ноги вытянуть хочется, гоняет на кухню за чаем. Жань закатывает глаза, скрипит зубами, возмущается, но терпит. 

Когда Ибо исполняется шестнадцать, он зовёт Жаня гулять — и предлагает встречаться. Жань давится и кашляет. Ибо обижен, но виду старается не подавать, похлопывает участливо по спине.  
— Но ты же ещё маленький, — хрипит Жань. — Как ты себе это представляешь?!  
— На свидания будем ходить, за руки держаться, целоваться, в чем проблема-то, — Ибо складывает руки на груди. — Можем всё время зависать у тебя, не ходить никуда, если боишься.  
— Ибо, что скажут твои родители?  
— А им всё равно, как я провожу свободное время, — Ибо отворачивается. — Не хочешь — так и скажи. А то придумываешь отговорки.  
Жань вздыхает и тянет Ибо на себя. Как делает все время, когда хочет успокоить и утешить этого ребёнка.  
— Я уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы влюбляться, — бурчит Ибо в плечо Жаню. — И чтобы быть с тем, кто мне нравится.  
Жань со вздохом соглашается — у него нет шансов, нет причин отказаться. 

Ибо как срывается с цепи. Стоит им остаться наедине, как он хватает Жаня за руку, лезет обниматься и целоваться. Если Жаня не съедает изнутри совесть, он ведётся на всё. Впрочем, даже если его грызет мысль, что всё это неправильно, он продолжает вестись. Потому что устоять перед Ибо невозможно. 

Но едва Ибо намекает на нечто большее, Жань тут же напоминает ему о разнице в возрасте. Ибо злится, ругается, уходит, не пишет и не звонит. Говорит, что его не волнует эта разница. Но Жань остаётся непреклонен. Если Ибо и всё равно, Жаню — нет. Ведь иногда, обнимая Ибо, он слышит у себя в голове вой полицейской сирены. Ведь ему стоит огромных усилий держать себя в руках. Иногда он закрывает глаза и представляет, как это худое, пока ещё несуразно угловатое тело плавится под его руками. После таких мыслей Жань несколько дней игнорирует Ибо, потому что не может на него смотреть, не испытывая стыда. 

— Давай дождёмся твоего совершеннолетия, — предлагает Жань, когда Ибо в очередной раз залезает ему на колени. — Я обещаю дождаться.  
Ибо обиженно бурчит что-то под нос и слезает. А Жань чувствует, как горит рука желанием скользнуть под короткие спортивные шорты, в которых Ибо ходит по его квартире.  
Ибо обещает больше не провоцировать. 

Ибо сдерживает обещание. 

Жань — нет. Едва получив диплом, он соглашается на работу в Гонконге. Лишь бы уехать, лишь бы быть дальше от Ибо. 

Он не говорит, что уезжает. Ставит перед фактом, когда до отлёта остаётся неделя. Ибо смотрит на него с примесью обиды и боли от предательства. Жань не может подобрать слова. 

— Давай встретимся снова, когда разница между нами не будет играть такой большой роли.  
— Да пошёл ты, — выдыхает Ибо и убегает. 

А через день зовет Жаня в их любимый парк.  
И бросает его. 

Жань понимает, что поступает как урод. Что они могли бы придумать что-то вместе. Но он хочет сбежать, а не искать решение для них обоих. 

Ибо тоже это понимает. Что Жань трус и дурак. Он бросает его. И желает удачи. 

… 

Спустя год Ибо поступает в университет в Гонконге. И спустя три дня после своего восемнадцатилетия находит Жаня в этом огромном городе. Звонит ему и тихим, тихим голосом говорит:  
— Ты обещал. Теперь я такой же взрослый.  
Жань давится воздухом и хрипло отвечает:  
— Обещал.


End file.
